


An Awakening

by Jessa_Ventress



Series: Tenebris [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Han Solo Lives, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Not Beta Read, Possessive Kylo Ren, Seduction to the Dark Side, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), The Force, The Force Ships It (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa_Ventress/pseuds/Jessa_Ventress
Summary: The stormtrooper approaches her " Keep it up if you want me to knock you out! Scavenger scum!"She was unable to breath properly. Rey was no stranger to panic attacks, but she was in a strange environment unable to move.It was only getting worse.Irritated, the stormtrooper raises the butt of his blaster in an attempt to knock her out. She sends her fear and anger in his direction, and, incredibly, he lifts in the air, flies into the wall behind him with a sickening crunch and crumples to the floor. His back is not supposed to bend like that. She directs her erratic energy to her restraints. They twist open with ease.Too concerned about her new found freedom to question what had just happened, she grabs the dead stormtrooper's weapon and bolts out of the room.***A rewrite of Star Wars TFA which includes Rey slowly falling to the dark side, force sensitive Finn and a live Han Solo.Mostly Reylo but also following The ResistanceMulti part fic with things changing drastically in the second part.Check out the Easter Eggs 👀
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tenebris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168256
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my fic! This is my first fanfic and I haven't written anything in a while. I'll be posting a chapter a day. As always kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Please let me know if I should change anything! Constructive criticism is always welcome ☺️

The sun is bright and deadly shining down on the many sand dunes of Jakku. A colossal starship wreckage is laying near by. The metal, once shining and polished, is now dull and scratched from the many years of exposure to the unforgiving wind and sand.

A figure walke out of the skeletal remains of the once mighty Star Destroyer carrying a bag full of parts. Her soft and feminine features are revealed once she removes the many pieces of fabric covering her face. She shakes a water cantine above her mouth trying to strain the last remaining drops, and unceremoniously shoves her bag into her speeder driving off to Niima Outpost, hoping that today's scavenge will be enough to feed her for the night. Plutt's payment were getting cheaper and cheaper and even if Rey was getting used to surviving on almost no substenence, the constant hunger pangs were slowly wearing her down.

Plutt turns over the pieces she brought and carefully examines them  
"What you brought me today is worth.. Hmm... One quarter portion"

Choking back rage and frustration, Rey nods and takes her payment. 

Once she's far enough from the outpost she starts kicking at the sand imagining different ways of hurting the filthy crolute.

_why am I even standing his stingy ass, I could clobber him with my quarterstaff_

Knowing his thugs would stop her before she could even get to him, she sighs loudly and drags her way to the rusting At-At that serves as her home.

A rusty wall covered in thousands of marks greets her as she enters. Grabbing a sharp piece of metal, she adds an extra mark. Rey stares back at the marks on the wall, a tribute to all the days spent waiting on this forsaken dust ball. 

"It'll be worth it, they'll be back soon.."

Unsure if she even believes it any more she turns to her portions and starts preparing her meal. 

The sun starts setting as she goes outside to devour her meal. She eats everything quickly and licks her fingers to make sure she's gotten every single crumb available. An old rebellion helmet sits next to her gleaming a bit in the disappearing sunlight. She places it on her head and imagines herself as a pilot fighting the Empire.  
_Maybe I'll have time to practice my flying before sleep tonight in the flight simulator_ she thinks to herself. 

Loud beeping noises distract her suddenly from her reveries. She quickly rips off her helmet, grabs her quarterstaff and marches down to where the noise is coming from.

A small astromech droid caught in a net squeaks and beeps angrily at his captor, a frustrated looking Teedo riding a Luggabeast. Acting on instinct, Rey runs down the sand dune separating them and prepares herself for a fight.  
"Tal'ama parqual! Parqual zatana!"

The Teedo suddenly notices her presence and grunts back trying to seem threatening. Rey doesn't stand down and instead pulls a knife out from the many folds of her clothing and starts cutting the net to free the spunky droid. The Teedo eventually backs off and walks away cursing under his breath. 

The BB8 beeps a question at her and she responds  
"That's just Teedo, wants you for parts. He has no respect for anyone."

Turning back towards the astromech she notices his bent antenna and kneels in front of him to fix it.

"Where do you come from?"

BB8 beeps back 

"Classified? Me too, big secret!" She smiles at him and starts off on her way while pointing at the horizon  
"Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin ridge."

The BB unit makes an offended sound and starts following Rey. Despite her protests he keeps heading in her direction.  
Rolling her eyes she accepts his company and decides to help him get to his destination in the morning.

**

The next day, they both head out to Niima Outpost. The droid asks Rey a few questions about her life during their trek.  
"I'm waiting for my family... I have to keep hoping they'll be back, I don't want to have wasted away here for 15 years for nothing do I? 

BB8 beeps sadly in response

\- I suppose so, but I'm sure they'll be back, they wouldn't just abandon their daughter here, would they? "

A lump starts forming at her throat at the thought. Maybe this is a sign for her to leave after all, anywhere is better than here. 

Still lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice the man staring at her from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd post a chapter a day, but I've had good responses so I'm posting two today. I hope you enjoy 😊

A Star Destroyer is drifting in Jakku's gravitational pull. In one of the many meeting rooms of the ship a woman in chrome armour and an angry red headed man are in a deep discussion staring up at a holographic screen. 

\- FN-2187 reported to my division, was evaluated and sent to reconditioning 

The red headed man is seemingly unsatisfied with this response 

\- No prior signs of non-conformity?

\- This was his first offense General Hux

At that moment a frazzled looking technician stumbles up to the general 

\- They've been hit sir! The ship is projected to crash onto Jakku 

The general huffs in response 

\- They were going back for the droid, send a squad to the wreckage 

***

Rey and BB8 had only taken a few steps in the outpost when two men attack them. One of the thugs throws a net over the droid while the other attempts to subdue Rey. Unfortunately for them she was having none of it. Rage radiates from her as she swings her quarterstaff. Usually people knew to steer clear of her, someone must really want that droid. After a few well placed hits, she throws the men to the ground and scares them off.

A loud beeping noise coming from BB8 and snaps her out of her thoughts. Turning towards where the droid was pointing she notices a man hiding behind some boxes staring back at her. BB8 seems to be afraid of him so she starts chasing him down, gritting her teeth in frustration.

He stumbles away from her and tries to escape. Thinking that he managed to lose her he sneaks quickly between stalls and ends up running right into her quarterstaff, falling to the ground and landing on his back. 

Rey stares him down threatening him with her weapon. BB8 emits a series of frustrated beeps.

\- Whats your hurry thief? Where did you get that jacket? My friend here says it belongs to his master

He opens his mouth to argue with her but before he can say anything she interrupts him.

\- DID YOU SEND THE FIRST ORDER HERE?

She had just spotted two stormtroopers talking to Plutt's thugs in the distance

\- I've had a pretty messed up day alright?!? I'd appreciate it if you'd stop accusing -OW!!

BB8 zaps the thief's leg  
He stares up at the troopers that are now pointing at the droid and responds quickly

\- I'm with the resistance! I know the droid belongs to Poe and has a map that everyone wants. I got him away from the First Order after he was tortured by Kylo Ren but he didn't make it.. I'm sorry, I really tried to save him

BB8 beeps sadly looking up at Rey 

She wants to argue some more but now is not the time. She motions him to get up and they both start running away from the stormtroopers 

The troopers start firing blasters at them as the man grabs Rey's hand and drags her through the crowd.

\- I'm Finn by the way! 

\- Nice to meet you, now please STOP HOLDING MY HAND!

They both weave between stalls and tents trying to shake off the stormtroopers. Suddenly, Tie fighters head towards Niima Outpost.  
They keep running, trying to avoid the locals, now alarmed and scattering away from the danger. Finn is now visibly panicking

\- FUCK! We need to get off this planet!

Knowing they don't have a choice Rey leads them towards Plutt's ships. Finn follows suit  
\- We need a pilot!

\- We've got one! Responds Rey 

They don't have time to be picky so Rey leads them to the nearest ship.

It just so happens to be the worst looking ship in the lot.

Rey runs in the cockpit frantically flipping switches and praying that the ship will start. The console is covered in dust and wires are sticking out everywhere. Rey tells herself if this piece of garbage ever takes off she'll never set foot on Jakku again. Maybe it's time to start a new life. The run down ship sputters but finally takes off into the sky. Rey weaves between the growing number of Tie Fighters heading towards them.

Finn stares up at the sky in horror, his eyes as big as saucers and his mouth hanging wide open. 

\- THERE'S A WHOLE FLEET OFF THEM WE CANT FIGHT THEM 

\- We're not fighting them! 

\- Then what are we doing? 

She flips a switch but nothing happens. 

\- WHY DID THAT FILTHY CROLUTE PUT A COMPRESSOR THERE I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA. 

She flips the switch again and the ship disappears in space at Lightspeed. 

Well now she definitely can't go back after stealing one of Plutt's ships.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! 2 chapters for today just as promised!

Kylo Ren looks out the window into the vast darkness of space. He feels something he has not felt in years.  
Something familiar, something he knows he desperately needs. It was nearby.   
He doesn't know what it is yet but he'll tear the galaxy apart just to find it.

He hears footsteps stopping behind him but doesn't bother acknowledging it. He doesn't need to turn around to know that it's Mitaka updating him on the whereabouts of the map.

\- Sir, we were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku 

That announcement however does make him react. He turns suddenly towards the lieutenant and approaches him in an intimidating manner. Being 6.3ft has its advantages. Mitaka knows better than cower and continues his announcement

\- it escaped capture aboard a Corellian YT model freighter 

\- The droid, stole a freighter?

\- It had help. We believe the traitor FN-2187 may have helped-

Kylo spins towards the console next to him and lights a crackling cross lightsaber. Shocked at the display, Mitaka freezes and shuts his mouth.

Sparks fly in all directions as the lightsaber slices through the console, Kylo Ren screaming in rage. His yells sounding inhuman through his voice modulator. Once his rage subsides he turns towards Mitaka again.

\- Anything else?

Mitaka winces as he says the following 

\- The two were accompanied by a girl 

And like that, everything falls into place. The familiar feeling, the longing, all the dreams he had during his failed training as a Jedi... She had slipped through his fingers.

His rage builds up again as he reaches out to Mitaka with the force, dragging him by the throat and pulling him towards him so the frightened man is only inches away from his mask. Kylo stares Mitaka down while he's sputtering and choking. 

\- What girl? Kylo demands. 

***

The freighter is already lightyears away from Jakku, simply flying amongst the stars. 

Finn and Rey are both jumping up and down in joy and disbelief. BB8 rolls between them beeping in delight. They narrowly escaped the clutches of the First Order and are basking in the rush of freedom. 

\- How in the HELL did you pull that off?!? Finn smiles at Rey, his white teeth contrasting beautifully with his dark skin 

It takes Rey off guard, she doesn't remember anyone smiling at her so genuinely like that. 

She doesn't respond and simply laughs with Finn. 

\- I'm Rey by the way, I don't think I introduced myself

\- Well Rey, you have some serious piloting skills! 

\- Thank you! It's my first time piloting an actual ship! 

\- I'm sorry, what? 

\- Oh! Now that we're at a safe distance, I suppose you'll want to go back to the resistance, where is it? I can take you there and then.. maybe I can help? 

Finn turns several shades paler.  
He opens and closes his mouth but doesn't say anything for a full minute.

\- Uhhh yeah! Uh I think, uh, BB8? Where is it located?" He turns towards Rey   
"We move around a lot and uh I'm not sure where we're supposed to meet up 

He stares at BB8 and mouths "please" while Rey is distracted and still jumping around in excitement.  
BB8 swivels his head towards Finn, then Rey, then Finn again, then Rey before he finally beeps at Rey.

\- The Illenium system!? 

\- Yeah! That makes sense, the Illenium system 

He turns to BB8 when Rey isn't looking and mouths "thank you" 

Rey looks wistfully outside at the stars in space for a while before setting the coordinates towards their destination. 

\- It'll be a few hours before we get there, I'm going to explore the ship and see what's around," she lowers her voice before adding "if anything is left."

Finn nods and makes himself comfortable at a Dejarik board and starts playing against the droid knowing full well he doesn't stand a chance.

Rey walks up and down the corridors looking at the State of disrepair that this ship is in. She'd have her hands full of she were to attempt to fix it. She finds a few bunks, escape pods and a kitchen. All of the rooms covered in sand, dust and grime. Everything of value has been picked clean. 

She finds a locked door and curiosity gets the best of her. She starts picking the lock with some of her hair pins. After about 20 minutes of trying and not being any closer to unlocking the door, she cries in frustration. In a moment of rage she hits the door with the palm of her hand and the lock breaks making the door fly wide open. That was... strange.. 

Finn comes running towards her after hearing the commotion.

\- Everything ok? What happened?

\- Yeah I'm fine, I was just trying to get this door open got frustrated and broke it open

They both cautiously enter the room.  
It looks to be the captain's quarters complete with a double bed and it's own 'fresher. Looking inside she notices the shower uses actual water. Never in her life has she seen such luxury.

\- Hey come look at this! 

Finn points at the contents of a dresser. 

\- Whoever owned this had fancy taste in clothing

Rey peeks inside and sees gorgeous fabric folded carefully in the dresser drawers. She digs around and finds a box shoved in the corner of the dresser. It feels... familiar..  
She finds a beautiful calligraphy set inside. Whoever used it had beautiful handwriting. She knows she's seen it before, but how? She's never used a calligraphy set before, or known anyone that could actually handwrite. 

Finn jolts her out of her thoughts

\- I'm gonna go snoop around in the kitchen and try to find something to eat, I haven't eaten all day.

Rey spins around 

\- I found dried meat and crackers, save a bit for me, I'm going to use this shower. 

Finn walks out and closes the door behind him, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts. 

She finds some old towels and starts undressing in front of the mirror. She hasn't actually ever taken a good look at herself, theres no need for that when you're concerned about survival. Maybe there's more for her out there. She can fly a ship, maybe the resistance will allow her to become a pilot?   
She doesn't know much about the First Order or politics but according to conversations she's overheard they're pretty bad. She shakes her head and decides, anything is better than working for Plutt. 

She takes a good look in the mirror, she's covered in dust and dirt and scars. Her ribs and hip bones stick out and she barely has any breasts. She remembers seeing curvy women in the cantina at the outpost and wishing she could look like them. 

\- Shower first, crisis later " she tells herself

She turns the water on and feels a bit guilty. Water was so scarce on Jakku she usually only used sonic showers or scrubbed herself down with sand. Once she slides herself underneath the stream and her concerns disappear. 

Stepping out of the shower, she notices all the sand that collected on the bottom. Wherever she goes, she never wants to see sand again. 

Her mood had considerably lifted after the shower. Halfway done her usual hairstyle, she stops herself. She's done being Rey of Jakku. Which means the clothing, the starvation and the hair.   
_Let the past die_ she thinks _kill it if you have to_  
A wave of sadness takes over her as she thinks of her family.   
What if they came back while she was away?   
But then, why would they expect her to stay put for 15 years?  
She breaths deeply and decides to leave her hair half up. One bun instead of three. One step at a time. 

As she walks out of the fresher into the bedroom she hears muffled voices outside. Did they already make it to the system? No of course not, there's still another two hours left on the trajectory. 

She finds some clothing in the dresser that she deems loose enough for fighting in, and better than the tattered wraps that she was wearing. 

Black shorts, black laced up boots and a white shirt that doesn't completely cover her stomach. Whoever owned this must have been shorter than her. She found a nice sleeveless black jacket that goes down to her calves along with some matching arm bands. Despite not needing them anymore she still wants to keep some for comfort. She finds a silver belt to tie it all together. She looks like somebody. She wants to be somebody.

The muffled voices start getting louder "OH RIGHT!"   
She runs out of the room towards the noise and stumbles right into something big and furry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has a meeting with Snoke and Rey makes new friends

\- The droid will soon be delivered to the resistance..   
Leading them to the last Jedi! If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise! 

Kylo Ren and General Hux look up at the hologram speaking to them. The creature, not quite human, looks to be old and scarred. Part of his jaw is missing and his sunken eyes make him look disturbing. 

The creature looks down at General Hux and continues his speech

\- Our strategy must now change! 

\- Supreme leader! The Weapon! It is ready! 

An evil glint sparks in Hux's eye

Kylo Ren waits patiently until the Supreme Leader is ready to speak to him. He listens to their discussion of destroying the Hosnion system along with all of the Republic government. 

The Master of Ren doesn't agree with such measures, preferring a stealthier approach. What good will destroying anyone who opposes them if there is no one left to be led? Despite his bad temper, he knows his way around political strategy. But he is Snoke's guard dog. Nothing more. He keeps his thoughts to himself not wanting to anger the supreme leader and suffering for his opinions.

General Hux finally leaves the room, leaving Kylo Ren alone with Snoke.  
He turns to the knight and relaxes his stance. 

\- There has been an awakening, Have you felt it?

The Knight nods and looks up at his master.

\- There is more, the droid you seek is aboard the Millennium falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo.

Kylo Ren does not show his surprise when he responds

\- He means nothing to me

After a few more moments, the discussion ends.   
Kylo Ren leaves the room and loses himself in his thoughts.  
The awakening, the familiar feeling and the girl are all related. He knows it. Han solo becoming involved is a surprise to him but he knows what he must do now. There are no such coincidences.   
He must kill the light that remains in him.   
The girl though. He knows she belongs to him. He needs to hide her from Snoke. He doesn't understand the meaning of all this and he wants to figure it out for himself. 

***  
\- This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?" Rey looks around the ship for a moment before adding 

\- This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs!

\- TWELVE! 

Han walks over to the cockpit before shouting 

-Hey! Some moof milker put a compressor on the ignition line! 

Rey rolls her eyes and responds

\- Unkar Plutt did, I thought it was a mistake too, it puts too much 

\- stress on the hyperdrive- both Han and Rey say at the same time

Han looks over at her cocks an eyebrow and smirks before turning to Chewie 

\- Chewie throw 'em in a pod, we'll drop them off at the nearest inhabitant planet as soon as we shake off the Guavian Death Gang 

Rey and Finn stare at each other before objecting. The both start speaking over each other.  
Only a few words went through such as "droid" "resistance" and "map" 

Han just rolls his eyes and says   
\- Why is it always a droid?!

Finn clears his throat before responding 

\- He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker 

Han stops in his tracks and Rey turns to stare at Finn

\- I thought he was a myth! He's real? 

Han spins around, crosses his arms and declares 

\- So you're the fugitives?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group lands on Takadona and Finn discovers something

Once the Falcon is back in Hyperspace, the gang sits around the table to get caught up.

BB8 projects the map, a hologram.  
Han admires it, eyes full of wonder. It doesn't last long though, and sadness replaces wonder

\- The map isn't complete, Luke doesn't want to be found. 

The old smuggler rubs his face with his hand before continuing. He keeps his hand over his eyes, 

\- He was training a new generation of Jedi. One apprentice, a boy, turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible... He walked away from everything 

Rey mulls over what he just says and frowns. 

\- Did he ever stop the boy? 

Han lifts his hand from his eyes and looks at her for a few seconds before responding

\- No 

Before she can add anything, alarms start ringing announcing their arrival. 

Han and Chewie get up to pilot the ship and land it safely. Rey looks out the windshield in awe. A large castle is surrounded by forest spreading across the horizon. The landscape is teaming with life. Rey looks as though she's on the verge of crying when she says 

\- .. I didn't know there was this much green in the whole Galaxy... 

Han looks at her sadly

Rey rushes out of the ship as soon as the ramp lowers. Even the air smells sweeter on this planet.

Han meets her outside, smiles and hands her a blaster

\- You might need this 

Before she can object he keeps walking towards the castle. She starts following him and Finn runs off the ramp to catch up to them.

...

The moment Han Solo opens the door to the castle a small alien woman turns to him from across the crowded hall 

\- HAN SOLO 

Everyone quiets down and turns towards him 

\- oh boy... Hey Maz!

The patrons slowly return back to their drinks and conversation. Maz rushes towards the group

\- Where's my boyfriend?

\- Chewie's working on the Falcon

\- I like that Wookie. I assume you need something, desperately. Let's get to it. 

Han catches Maz up. The Falcon is too conspicuous and they need a ship to discreetly bring the droid back to the Resistance. Maz is deep in conversation with Han about the first order when Finn interrupts

\- You don't know the First Order like I do! They'll slaughter us! 

Maz focuses her goggles to take a closer look at Finn. Visibly uncomfortable he tries to turn away. 

\- If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run.

Rey scoffs. 

\- You're not really in the Resistance are you? 

Finn looks even more uncomfortable if possible and responds truthfully

\- No, I'm not, I was a stormtrooper. I ran away after my first battle and refused to kill. 

\- So you're running again? 

Finn doesn't respond.   
Maz breaks the silence and points to a pair of pirates saying he can go with them and disappear in the outer rim if he wants to. 

Frustrated at this revelation she leaves the table and leaves the castle. She knows Finn will leave. Everyone leaves and no one comes back. 

How dare he?   
Her first friend and his first words were a lie. Maybe most people have relationships based on lies...  
She hasn't had much experience with friendships so it could be.   
No  
No  
It can't be

Rey was so deep in thought she doesn't notice the little orange and white droid following her outside.

Maz turns to Han

\- Who's the girl?

...

Finn fidgets with his hands and weighs his options. He had escaped The First Order and rescued a Resistance pilot at the same time. Was he really going to run off to the outer rim with his tail between his legs?

He leaves the table and makes his way towards the pirates. Instead of asking them for a ride to the outer rim however, he keeps heading towards the back of the mess hall. Something is calling him. His feet lead him to stairs winding down in a dark basement. What sounds like a little girl's cries are coming from downstairs.

He makes his way downstairs, following the cries down the corridors until he stops in front of a door. The cries stop. Something important is behind that door. He can feel it. 

Finn opens it.

The room is filled with all sorts of random objects and junk. Something in the back is calling to him so he follows the feeling. A wooden box lays on a dusty table, something inside wants to be found. Opening the box, he discovers a cylinder object. It looks like it can fit comfortably in the palm of his hand. He barely brushes it with his fingers when the room shifts.

It starts with the scream of a lightsaber being activated before the scenery changes. A snowy forest surrounds him, disembodied voices fill the air, a dark figure clad in a black cloak approaches him. The sudden change of environment makes him lose his balance and he falls over. The scene changes again and everything is burning. A blue and white droid is in the middle of the disaster next to a bundle of brown fabric. A mechanical hand flies out of the fabric clutching the droid.  
The same dark clad figure returns. His red saber activated, hissing and spitting. Another cloaked figure appears behind the first one. A more feminine one, she activates a double ended saber. Both figures make their way to Finn menacingly. The scene changes again dizzying him until he collapses onto the floor.

Finn is pushed out of the room and trying his best to catch his breath.

Maz is standing next to him looking mildly interested. She picks up the lightsaber that is now lying on the floor.

"That lightsaber was Luke's, and his father before him and now, it calls to you!"

Finn gets up, speechless.   
"I can't do this, I need to leave the system.

Maz shakes her head and approaches him

"The belonging you seek is not there. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it.

Maz pauses and then looks at Finn in the eyes

"The light, it's always been there. It will guide you. The saber. Take it.

Finn backs away  
"I'm not touching that thing again.

He walks away from Maz, visibly annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Force sensitive Finn in action! And Kylo and Rey finally meet

The forest on Takadona was truly a sight to behold. The emerald green leaves rustling in the wind and the softness of the moss covering the ground made the scenery that much more beautiful.  
As upset as Rey was after the revelation, the new sensation of life in the forest was a welcome one. 

She barely has the chance to regain her bearings when something takes over her. Rey feels incredible fear and then pain hits her like an ice pick stabbing her head. It ends as quickly as it started, leaving a sense of emptiness and hopelessness in its wake. The overwhelming sensation makes her drop to her knees.

BB8 was still by Rey's side while she was catching her breath, trying to comfort her with tiny beeps. She leans on a tree trunk struggling to stand up and turns to the little droid.

\- You have to go back" BB8 beeps back to argue with her  
\- No you can't , you have to go back, you're too important

Strange whistling and screeching sounds were slowly taking over the skies.  
_what now_ Rey thinks to herself  
BB8 swivels up his head to the sky and sees a fleet of Tie Fighters slowly crowding the area around Maz's castle.

***

After Rey's reaction and the vision he had experienced, Finn has second thoughts about joining the pirates. He stumbles outside, leaning on the side of the castle, clutching his chest as he was trying to control his breathing. 

If it was possible to escape from the First Order as quickly as he did maybe it was possible to at least slow them down. He was making his way back to rejoin the others when he saw red streaks in the sky. A feeling of dread takes over Finn as he watches the Hosnion system get destroyed.  
His determination to stop the first order had just increased another tenfold.  
He sees Han and Maz coming out of the castle and staring up at the sky in shock. The sky starts to darken as first order ships approach.

Rey and BB8 were rushing towards the castle and the explosions they were hearing. Both running around the terrain avoiding roots and rocks as best as they could.  
A stormtrooper appears up ahead. Without giving it a second thought she pulls out the blaster Han gave her and starts shooting in his direction. She hits him but two more appear and start walking towards her.  
She runs in the opposite direction beckoning BB8 to follow her. 

Meanwhile Han and Chewie are fighting off Stormtroopers in every direction. Maz gives back the lightsaber to Finn and bids him good luck. She leaves before he can protest.  
The saber feels comfortable in his hand, perfectly balanced, perfectly shaped. He ignites it and runs into the battle with a war cry. Something takes over him and he avoids blaster shots easily as he tears through 2 stormtroopers with ease.  
He stops as he sees a stormtrooper leering in his direction.

"TRAITOR" the stormtrooper turns on his mace at the same time and runs towards Finn.  
With a newly found confidence, the defected stormtrooper stops the Mace with the 'saber right as it barrels down towards his head. Finn pushes back and swings at the trooper, as he angrily tries to swing back but the blue blade slices through his armour. The fight is over. 

Han and Chewie run to him as more stormtroopers close on them with blasters raised. 

…  
Kylo Ren can sense the girl. She's closer than he's ever felt her.  
…

Rey can feel her fear slowly creeping up on her. Something dangerous is coming. "You should keep moving BB8, stay out of sight and I'll fight them off"  
After a few beeps BB8 rolls off deeper into the forest leaving Rey hiding behind a bush.

Dread is building up from the bottom of her spine, she can hear explosions and screams in the distance. A figure in a black cloak slowly approaches her hiding spot, as if he knew where she was hiding. Kylo Ren.

His lightsaber crackles to life, and even Rey, having never seen an ignited lightsaber before, knew that his was unnatural. Terrified but determined to stand her ground, she starts shooting towards the Knight as he deflects the bolts with ease. She runs away from him, shooting towards him when she can, zigzagging between the rocks and the roots in the forest. The terrifying figure keeps approaching her and deflects her bolts so easily it almost seems like he's.. bored? Is he toying with her? 

Just as she was about to shoot him again the Darksider lifts his hand up towards her. At that moment, she freezes. Her hands and legs do not respond to her anymore. Rey is stuck and all she can do is stare at the masked man in terror and confusion. Her breathing is deep and erratic. She does her best not to give into fear, but it proves impossible.

\- The girl I've heard so much about...

Kylo Ren's voice is deep and modulated coming through his mask, sounding like a low growl. He starts circling her and slowly examines her like a predator would examine a cornered prey.  
" The droid, where is it?" His lightsaber almost caresses Rey's neck.  
The ex scavenger gasps as she tries to hold in her tears.  
Finally, the cloaked man lowers his saber. He turns to face his prey and reaches her face with his gloved hand. 

Rey's eyes open wider in fear and confusion at the gesture.  
"The map! You've seen it!" 

His hand moves closer and brushes her face. Sharp pain and agony run through her head suddenly. Her tears can't be contained anymore and they trail softly down her cheeks. 

A stormtrooper shouts in their direction  
"The Resistance fighters! We need more troups!"

He doesn't turn his gaze away from her as he responds. " Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need."  
He then raises his hand towards her head once again and the world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA I'm so happy with how much attention my first fic is getting!  
> As always Kudos and comments are my lifeblood. I also started a Twitter if you wanna follow @jessaventress


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Finn meet up with The Resistance

X-wings whip through the skies around Maz's castle. Finn stares at one X-wing that swoops around enemy ships with ease taking them down quickly and gracefully.  
"YEAH! That's one hell of a pilot!" He shouts 

The energy feels familiar, could it be..? He shakes his head trying to rid him of the strange feeling that takes over him. 

An explosion rips him out of his daze and he starts pushing back more stormtroopers with the help of Han and Chewie. A blast from Chewie's bowcaster makes the last of the troops retreat back to their ships.  
Looking in their direction, he notices Kylo Ren going up to his shuttle carrying a girl with chestnut hair in his arms. The world stills around Finn for a split second as he recognizes her slim figure. Just as suddenly, he bolts towards them screaming her name. 

But it's too late.

The shuttle's ramp closes and shortly after, it takes off, devastating Finn.

"NO REY!"

It's no use, the shuttle is gone along with Rey. 

He turns back and rushes to Han  
"He took her! Did you see that? He took her. She's gone..." Han looks up to where the shuttle was, looking stunned before clapping his hand on Finn's shoulder and walking away. Chewie lets out a soft melancholic growl and follows his friend. 

Han stops in front of a Resistance shuttle as the ramp slides down. An older woman stands in the transport entrance, her hair is braided in a crown on top of her head and her long robes are stitched with intricate golden designs making her look like royalty. 

She walks down the ramp and stops a few feet away from Han, looking at him longingly. Han shifts around before breaking the ice  
"You changed your hair.

\- Same jacket" she responds 

\- No, new jacket, he flashes his signature lopsided grin at her 

Chewie approaches Leia and greets her with a hug. She hugs him back and smiles a sad smile at him as he pulls away and starts walking away. Han follows him with his eyes as he walks towards BB8 who just rejoined the group. 

He then shuffles slowly towards his wife and looks up in her eyes. His voice cracks as he says " I saw him Leia, I saw our son..." 

***

D'Qar is a lush planet looking like a green marble floating through space. Mossy hills cover the horizon hiding structures buried under sunken fields. The environment is perfect to hide the Resistance base. 

Resistance ships were arriving in a large hanger hidden on the side of a large rolling green hill. Members were congregating, talking and congratulating themselves for the battle they had just won on Takadona. 

The celebrations and hurrahs shared amongst the pilots were bitter sweet for our friend Finn. He was deep in thought thinking about his lost friend walking aimlessly around the hanger. He hated how he had left things with Rey; she was right, he did want to run away because he was scared. He promised himself to do everything in his power to get her back. 

"FINN!

He whips his head around to find the person calling him. A familiar smile greets him. 

"POE! You're alive!  
He runs towards his friend and they embrace.  
-What happened to you?

\- What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night - no you, no ship, nothing 

BB8 joins them bumping Poe's leg affectionately and beeping excitingly visibly trying to communicate something to the pilot. 

\- You completed my mission Finn, I - that's my jacket 

Finn's eyes open wide in shock and starts taking off the jacket. 

\- No-no! Keep it, it suits you." He claps his hand on his shoulder before saying "You're a good man Finn.

Poe flashes a perfect set of teeth at the ex stormtrooper. His smile distracts Finn for a moment before he realizes that Poe has his hand on his shoulder. It takes him a moment to regain his composure. He can't be distracted, he has a mission. 

\- Poe, I need your help


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakes in an interrogation room

Rey jerks awake, confused and trying to make sense of her surroundings. The harsh unnatural light hurts her eyes and gives her a headache. She tries to lift her hand to shade her face but something prevents her. Cuffs restrain her hands and legs to a cool metal table. The angle is at an uncomfortable degree making her strain her neck to look around the room. 

Kylo Ren is sitting in front of her, examining her silently. How long has she been out? Trying not to let fear take over she speaks with bravery she didn't know she had

\- Where am I? 

\- You're my guest.

She grits her teeth and stares him down. His modulated voice is unnerving and she doesn't respond to him.

\- If you're wondering where the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends - 

\- I wouldn't go so far as to calling them friends

She interrupts him and glares at him defiantly.

\- You still want to kill me. 

Kylo cocks his head to the side. His emotions are impossible to read because of that infuriating mask. Without missing a beat she responds with fury

\- That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask.

Her captor stands up suddenly and starts unclasping latches around his mask. A hydraulic hiss escapes it as he slowly removes it. 

Dark raven locks fall from the helmet to surround his face. His soft hair contrasts with his pale skin, speckled with beauty marks. He looks back at her with dark brown eyes. 

Rey is shocked to see a young man under the terrifying mask. His gaze is deep and intense, making her look away in confusion. She feels even more uncomfortable with this revelation. Somehow, it was easier to hate him and be angry before seeing his face. He looks normal and somehow the thought is even more terrifying than imagining a monster underneath. 

The knight of Ren turns and drops his helmet in a pile of ash. The loud thump makes Rey jump under her shackles. He strolls towards her quickly

\- Tell me about the droid 

Rey rests her head against the table and looks at the wall before responding

\- He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator - 

\- He's carrying a section of a navigation chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need the last piece, and somehow.. you convinced the droid to show it to you" He moves swiftly to her side, like a shadow, "You" he leans closer and whispers near her ear "A Scavenger" 

She turns towards him, looking hurt and furious. He doesn't seem phased and responds in a low voice "You know I can take whatever I want"   
With that being said he lifts his gloved hand as he did earlier on Takadona

Before she could recoil, blinding white pain paralyzes her. It was as if her mind was being shredded. Gasping for air and focusing on the ceiling, Rey tried to hide the map from him as best as she could. It was the only leverage she had and she was going to hold on to it as long as she could.

\- You're so lonely, so afraid to leave... " He pauses and gives her a cruel smile " At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an Ocean. I see it.. I see the island.. 

Rey chokes back tears, trying as hard as she can to push him out to no avail. She can feel him digging with less restraint. 

"Everyone threw you away, your family, the traitor FN-2187… Han Solo would've disappointed you too

\- Get out of my head! 

Kylo Ren does not pause and looks even more furiously for the map. Something happens between them, a small electrical shock and a moment of understanding.. But it's fleeting, he continues probing her mind when he says "Don't worry, I feel it too" 

\- I'm not giving you anything" Rey's hair is damp from straining so much, her breath is ragged and deep, but she looks into his eyes with fierce determination.

"We'll see" he doesn't let up, flipping through her memories with more and more difficulty, and he realizes too late that he's looking through his own memories... He sees himself sitting in front of Darth Vader's mask, begging it to give him strength to banish the pull of the light. Exhausted but satisfied, she knows what to do.   
"You're afraid.. that you'll never be as strong as.. DARTH VADER" 

Stunned, Kylo Ren ends the connection, grabs his helmet and storms out of the room, leaving Rey dazed on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter things change drastically! Thank you for sticking with this fic it means so much to me! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated 😘


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance is off to Starkiller base  
> Rey escapes

Finn and Poe are huddled around a holographic map in a meeting room along with General Leia, Han and other high ranking members of the Resistance. Finn gives them as much information as he can about the First Order's new planet killer. 

\- It uses the power of the sun to charge, the sun is drained until it disappears

Leia pulls a data card that was just handed to her by an officer, her eyes widen as she reads the newly found information.  
"They're charging the weapon right now. Our system is the next target" 

Murmurs spread around the table. Snap, one of the pilots, buries his head between his hands while Finn and Poe stare at each other in horror.  
Han, however, takes control of the room by exclaiming " Okay, how do we blow it up?  
Everyone turns their eyes towards him in disbelief  
\- What? There's always a way"  
After a few moments Finn takes the floor  
" I know how, I can do it  
Han turns towards Leia with a big smile on his face and says "I like this guy "

After careful planning the group splits up. Han, Finn and Chewie will need to break inside the base to disable the shields, and once that's done Poe and his squad will hit the oscillator with as much firepower to disable the weapon. 

Once the Falcon is in the air Finn nervously rethinks his game plan for the fifteenth time since leaving the base.  
Han sits next to him and tries to talk him through his nervousness  
\- Don't worry, this isn't the first time Chewie and I have done something like this. We break in, get the girl, one of us guys will mess up and Rey will have to break us out, and she'll call you a nerf herder as a thank you.

Chewie growls at Han 

\- Why do I always have to be the nerf hearder? 

Chewie responds with a short roar 

\- You take that back!! I may be a scoundrel but I always do the right thing! 

Chewie shakes his head and Finn chuckles at their interaction. It may seem like an innocuous conversation, but this comradery between all these new people he had met in such a short amount of time is something that Finn has longed for his entire life. Friendship and compassion were beat out of you in the stormtrooper program. Humanity was something that simply did not exist in the First Order, he still has no idea how he kept his. Granted he had to hide it to avoid getting reprogrammed, which the thought of makes him shudder, but how has he kept it? 

Now was not the time to get sentimental though. His thoughts go back to the plan. To think that only a few days ago he was taking orders from Captain Phasma, and today he's going back to blow up the place. If this is the force's doing it sure has a twisted sense of humour. 

***

Back on Starkiller base, Rey tries to gain back control of her breathing. Easier said than done. Her mind starts going to darker places than she ever thought possible. Her fear and anger are much sharper than she is used to. She is no stranger to pain or fear of death, that was her life on Jakku after all. This, however, is a different kind of fear. Almost as if it didn't belong to her. Tendrils of darkness start to choke her. She knew she could only count on herself, no one ever comes back for her. The thought of being so helpless make her start hyperventilating.  
"HEY! Be quiet in there!" 

The stormtrooper approaches her " Keep it up if you want me to knock you out! Scavenger scum!" 

She was unable to breath properly. Rey was no stranger to panic attacks, but she was in a strange environment unable to move.  
It was only getting worse. 

Irritated, the stormtrooper raises the butt of his blaster in an attempt to knock her out. She sends her fear and anger in his direction, and, incredibly, he lifts in the air, flies into the wall behind him with a sickening crunch and crumples to the floor. His back is not supposed to bend like that. She directs her erratic energy to her restraints. They twist open with ease. 

Too concerned about her new found freedom to question what had just happened, she grabs the dead stormtrooper's weapon and bolts out of the room. 

***

Kylo Ren was walking back towards the interrogation room. His anger was rolling off in waves around him and could be felt even by non force sensitives. People in the hallways knew about his temper and tried their best to avoid him. 

That stupid General Hux. He could kill him. The Darksider went to his Master Snoke for advice, and of course the red headed cur was there as well. His only purpose seems to be to humiliate him. Blaming him for grabbing the girl and leaving the droid. The general doesn't understand the will of the force. He shouldn't have an opinion on the matter. Finding Luke Skywalker was his project and only his! After all, the old man had been his master before Snoke.

As he turns the corner towards the interrogation room, Kylo feels something amiss. 

NO!

Rushing inside he sees the dead guard on the floor and the empty shackles. His anger takes over as he rips his saber out and starts attacking the table with the unstable blade. Debris flies everywhere around him as he screams in frustration. How did she escape? HOW! Someone needs to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for sticking around! More dark Rey as promised *curtsies


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Han get in the base and Rey learns about Kylo's past

Finn is still holding on for dear life despite having already landed. Han forgot to mention that the only way on the base was to enter the shield through Lightspeed. The landing was less than pleasant and he wasn't entirely sure if he was alive. 

Chewie ends up dragging him out of the ship while Han carried the explosives. The cold wind and snow was enough to bring Finn down a bit. 

\- Alright now, can you tell us how we can actually get inside? 

Finn finally snaps out of it and beckons both of them to follow him towards the flooding tunnels. 

\- I hope you know how to disable the shields. 

Finn looks up at Han and just shrugs   
Han moves next to a structure near the tunnels and grabs Finn 

\- People are counting on us! The whole Galaxy!-

\- So we'll just use the Force!

Han narrows his eyes and glares at Finn before saying "That's not how the Force works!" 

Finn ignores him and walks ahead to get into the tunnels. Chewie follows him wining about the cold. Han raises his arms in disbelief and follows both of them. 

Finally inside they knock out a few stormtroopers and hide next to a long corridor. Finn looks around the corner and spots a familiar chrome clad trooper.   
"I have an idea how to get those shields down" 

...

Down another corridor, Rey is crouching behind a corner and tries to make it down to the hanger. Maybe she can steal a ship and escape and then.. and then what? She can't go back to Jakku. Maybe Takadona? 

A strange sensation suddenly takes over her.... The corridor slowly disappears and she's kneeling in a large blood red room. A disfigured creature sits on a throne in front of her and starts speaking to her.  
"I'm disappointed in you, Master of the Knights of Ren, I didn't believe that this mission would be difficult in succeeding  
\- Forgive me master, if you give me another chance I will find the Sith artifact and kill anyone in the way 

Did she say that? Her voice sounded deep and modulated, did the creature call him Ren? At that moment Ren's master stood up and lifted his hand. She was dragged up in the air stuck in front of the horrible thing. He smirked   
" I will give you another chance, and this time you will do whatever it takes to find it. You will however be punished

His long fingers stretched towards her/Kylo Ren's head and suddenly pain took over.

Unbearable ragged pain. She thought she knew pain but she was wrong. Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing that existed was the pain. Her body (Kylo's body?) began and ended with this pain. A strange noise was the only distraction from the torture, what was that noise? It was strangely familiar... It sounded like a howl, was it, was it Kylo's screams? 

She wakes up on the floor of the base screaming at the top of her lungs. The cool floor feels nice on her face. Her eyes flutter open and she notices tears caught in her lashes. Her breath is long and deep and she manages to sit up slowly. She finally opens her eyes all the way and they lock on Kylo Ren standing right above her.

"You're hard to lock up"   
He sounds amused

...

Chewie puts his paw out as Captain Phasma walks briskly past him knocking her on the floor. Finn walks over and looms over her pointing a blaster at her face.   
He's grinning from ear to ear   
"Remember me? 

She looks up at him and simply says   
"FN-2187

\- Not anymore! The name's Finn, and I'm in charge! I'm in charge Phasma! 

Han rolls his eyes and then stares both of them down. "Alright alright, bring it down. We have shields to take care of 

They all drag Phasma to the workstation, avoiding troups as they patrol the hallways. Once inside the small workstation they shut the door and Finn looks up at Phasma with the same grin as before.   
\- Alright bucket head, start lowering the shield   
\- you're making a big mistake" but she does as she is told and works the controls as fast as she can.

With a few more clicks the shields have been lowered. 

Han looks at Finn and asks " Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?" he smirks at Phasma who suddenly looks very alarmed even with her helmet

Once Phasma is out of the way, the team realizes they're low on time.   
Han and Chewie decide to rig the explosives while Finn tries to find Rey.

On his own now, he tries to remember the layout of this base. He walks through hallways avoiding patrols and before long realizes he's lost. He was debating between retracing his steps or comming Han and Chewie when he heard a horrible scream.  
He rushes down the hallway and finds Rey thrashing on the floor in the hallway across a fifty foot drop.  
He scans the area for a bridge or something to reach her and it's at that moment that he sees him. Kylo Ren standing above Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done posting the first part and it's making me a little sad. Thank you for following my story and I hope you'll read the other parts in the future! 💗


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Poe and his squadron is up to

Finding her was pure luck. He had just sensed Han Solo's presence on the base and was heading towards him when he heard horrible screaming in the next corridor. There she was. The wild and fierce scavenger writhing and screaming in pain on the floor. What could cause this? Was Snoke doing this? No. Even he wasn't powerful enough to torture someone at such distance. 

Kylo had just come up to her when she stopped screaming. The hydraulic mechanism hissed as he took his helmet off once more. Seeing his face seemed to make her flustered earlier and he enjoyed it.

He allowed her a moment to breath before dragging her up by her arm and leading her to another, more secure room. She was sluggish and kept tripping over her legs. Whatever happened to her must have been intense. When she actually spoke he was surprised she could string words together   
" Do you enjoy pain?

\- Is that a threat? 

She shook her head ferociously  
\- No-no, it's a genuine question

Why did she want to know? He pauses for a moment before he decides to humour her  
"I don't think anyone genuinely enjoys pain, I certainly don't. But it does have its uses, I use it to fuel the force. It's a method that Siths would use

She nods before responding  
"Is that why you suffer through Master Snoke's techniques? He hurts a lot more than you hurt me earlier.

Kylo stops suddenly before turning towards her. She starts answering his question before he questions her  
"I-i saw you, a vision, of sorts. I was you or something… You failed a mission and he hurt you, I felt everything…  
Her eyes are unfocused and wide open, she looks like she's in shock.  
"You don't deserve to be tortured like that. 

This time it was him that was in shock, at least he thought it was shock. The room starts spinning around him slowly. Sand fills the corridor and the walls disappear leaving nothing but sand dunes in all directions.

...

As soon as they get the comm from Han, resistance pilots start bombing the oscillator in quick succession. The explosions light up the sky, orange and red sparks contrasting with the gentle fall of the snow.

The cheers shared among the pilots are short lived when they see that the oscillator is undamaged. Poe doesn't seem bothered.

"We gotta keep hitting it! Another bombing run! Remember, when the sun is gone, that weapon will be ready to fire! But as long as there's still light, we got a chance! 

A beep of encouragement from BB8 gives Poe the energy he needs to lead them to bomb the oscillator again. 

A strange whistling noise was heard signaling the arrival of tie fighters. It was to be expected, no one said this would be easy. 

The light was slowly dissapating, and if Poe had to guess they only had about 15 minutes left before the weapon was charged. He hopes Han and the team had time to set up the explosives. 

More Tie Fighters were showing up and swarming the squadron. Explosions and blasts were covering the night sky and dodging them was becoming more and more difficult.

"Furillo's been hit! 

Poe responds to Jess

\- We just have to keep this up until the explosives are set! Keep hitting the oscillator and watch out for ground fire! 

X wings keep getting hit and the oscillator is still not taking damage. _It's not going to end like this_ thinks Poe, _that weapon needs to be destroyed no matter the cost._

Half of the fleet was gone and the oscillator was still standing. Poe was about to dive again to bomb it when he saw the oscillator shake.   
One explosion   
Two explosions   
And they kept going 

"THEY DID IT! We just need to hit it a few more times and it should be disabled! 

The fleet fights back with a renewed sense of accomplishment and starts hitting the oscillator as many times as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but THE BEST IS COMING UP


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna post the whole thing, maybe it'll help me motivate me into FINISHING THE LAST PART hahaha

Finn rushes across the bridge to get to Rey when he spots her leaning on non other than Kylo Ren for support. The knight wasn't moving, it almost looked like he was in some sort of trance. Finn looks at him in awe, he had never seen his face and it was strange to see him look so.. human.

Using his trance as an opportunity he grabs Rey's hand to lead her away from him.

"What did I tell you about GRABBING MY HAND! And what are you doing here? I thought you would be in the Outer Rim by now?

\- I had an epiphany when the Hosnion system was hit, and then I saw Ren capture you and I wanted to save you! 

\- How noble of you" 

Finn couldn't tell if she was being cold or if she was simply tired. She was tripping a lot and seemed to have a hard time focusing.   
Kylo certainly did a number on her he thought angrily.   
"What did he do to you??

Rey rips her hand out of Finn's clutches and leers at him "He didn't do anything!"   
Seemingly regaining her energy she starts running ahead of him. Confused, Finn tries to lead her in the right direction. 

They come up to a long catwalk before Finn points to the exit on the other side  
"The Falcon is just outside the base, we should hurry before everything blows up  
Rey looks at him in surprise  
"You're blowing up the base? "

Finn nods and hands her a blaster "I hope you don't need this, but just in case we get separated again..." Rey accepts it and they both start crossing the catwalk carefully. It's a long drop and there is no railing. Who designs these things? They finally reach the doorway leading as the sunlight slowly fades to dark. 

Rey looks back one last time and spots a figure on the other side of the catwalk. The figure looks back and dramatically whips his cloak as he turns in the other direction.Rey swallows her dread and exits the base. Since her vision she's been conflicted about Kylo Ren's intentions. But there's no time to dwell on it if the base is getting destroyed.

She has never seen snow before and immediately regrets wearing shorts. It's so cold and only getting worse as the sky gets darker. The snow crunches under her boots and snowflakes get caught in her lashes, maybe she would enjoy it in another situation. 

They finally reach the tree line and Finn directs them deeper into the forest towards the Falcon. They suddenly stop. They can't run anymore, someone is in their way. 

He ignites his unstable saber aggressively and points it at Rey

"We're not done yet! 

She reaches for her blaster but before she even touches it, Kylo Ren flicks his hand and sends her flying into a tree.

"REY! NO NO..NO   
Finn rushes towards her, and drops on his knees, his face etched with concern and fear.   
"TRAITOR!"  
Finn hears the whirring of the red lightsaber and rises to face the villain. He unclips Luke's lightsaber and ignites it to face Kylo. 

The Knight becomes more erratic as he sees the blue blade and spits out   
"That lightsaber! It belongs to ME!

Finn grips it tighter   
"Come get it

Kylo Ren charges at Finn, gripping his cross saber with both hands. Finn manages to block him and red and blue sparks eminate from the contact. 

Finn counters and slices a piece of Kylo's cloak. The knight of Ren smirks at him, clearly enjoying the challenge. The fight continues, sabers clashing together, both parties refusing to back down. 

Kylo's movements are becoming more savage, using his strength to hit harder and harder. Finn is stuck fighting in a defensive style as he blocks the hits that are getting heavier and heavier. While Kylo gains the momentum to hit Finn again, the ex stormtrooper slides to the side and manages to slice his opponents shoulder. 

Shocked, Kylo moves back but hits again with more rage and energy, backing Finn into a tree until both of their weapons are locked. Kylo pushes his blade into Finn's shoulder, making him lose his balance and giving the knight an opening. Not missing a beat, he uses it to slice his blade down Finn's back, who falls to the ground. Unmoving. 

...

Rey wakes up just in time to watch Finn slump into the snow. She feels a cylindrical object to her foot. Adrenaline pumping through her, she jumps to her feet and picks up the lightsaber that dropped next to her. Before Kylo has time to notice her she ignites the saber and charges at him. 

He blocks it just in time and counter-attacks. Rey does her best to move him away from Finn's unconscious body. Hitting and parrying as best as she can, Kylo is stronger but she's faster and more agile than him. The clashing red and blue of the sabers turn the surrounding snow a strange lavender.

Rey is losing fast and she notices that he's pushing her towards a ravine. All she can do is block and avoid his attacks. She looks around her noticing the planet starting to break down around them. Trees come crashing down and boulders crack in half. Kylo takes advantage of her distraction and kicks her in the chest knocking her on the ground. He stands above her, lightsaber still ignited.

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the force! 

\- The Force... 

They both stand still, gazes locked. Rey sends her fear and anger towards him like she did earlier with the stormtrooper. He barely stumbles back, being much more powerful, but she uses it as an opportunity to jump to her feet and strikes him with her saber. It slices his chest all the way to his face. A deep bloody gash marking his entire right side. 

It doesn't slow him down, he uses the pain to fuel his anger and pushes Rey to the side of the ravine. She pushes back with all her strength but only manages to prevent herself from falling. He's too powerful. 

A long guttural moan uttered near them distracts the two fighters and a strong blaster bolt hits Kylo's side, leaving him bleeding in the snow. Chewie is standing between the trees with his bowcaster still aimed at him and Finn laying down in the snow next to him still unconscious. Chewie must have carried him there. Bright lights appear behind the Wookie. It's coming from a freighter, the Falcon! She slowly drags herself up the ramp and collapses into a chair as Han and Chewie fly the ship off Starkiller.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the base and Rey has a strange dream

Starkiller is slowly breaking down and no one is more furious about it than General Hux. Supreme leader Snoke had just ordered him to leave the base and to bring Kylo Ren with him, which added to his dismay. His obsession with that scavenger girl helped cause the destruction of his weapon! And now he's stuck babysitting him! He grits his teeth as he boards a shuttle. He doesn't understand why the knight of Ren is in competition with his position. He came out of nowhere seven years ago and because of his "raw power" as Snoke calls it, he has to compete for the Supreme Leader's favour. 

He worked his whole life and killed his own father, with Captain Phasma's help, to get to the position he is in now, and this force user who can't even control his temper becomes Snoke's right hand. Hux promises himself to make him regret ever joining the First Order. 

He finds the Knight bleeding out in the snow, severely wounded. He considers leaving him to die there for a split second but knows first hand about Snoke's fury. He'll do what he is asked and strike later when the opportunity comes. Stormtroopers drag him unceremoniously into the shuttle, and they fly into space just as the planet collapses on itself. 

The General sits across from Kylo's unconscious body and daydreams about all the ways he could kill him. He may not be strong, but he is an excellent strategist and if anyone could rid of the Darksider without causing any suspicion it's Hux. As the shuttle heads to the _Finalizer_ he slowly starts hatching a plan for his revenge. 

...

Cheers and celebrations greet Han and the team coming back to D'Qar. A medical team rushes on board to bring Finn to the doctor. Rey drags herself out of the Falcon in time to hear medics fussing over Finn   
"He's got a heartbeat, let's move!"

A breath of relief escapes her. She had been rude to him and despite that, he had fought to save her and gotten hurt in the process. She starts walking towards the other members of the Resistance when the pain finally catches up to her. Her shoulder, face, chest and side are all on fire. The side being the worst. She collapses to her knees not being able to support her weight anymore. She must have been running on adrenaline this entire time. 

Han turns to her in concern. She has trouble making out what he's saying  
"Hey kid, are you ok?..   
He turns around and says something she can't understand. She's suddenly lifted in the air by something big and furry. Chewie, she thinks.  
"I don't understand, I wasn't wounded or anything. I don't want to take space in the medical bay, I think I'm just tired

Chewie whines but agrees to bring her to a bunk.   
Han follows suit.   
"Alright, but if you're not feeling better after sleeping we'll get the doctor to take a look at you. I'll leave Chewie to watch over you while I debrief. 

Rey doesn't respond and simply passes out as soon as her head hits the pillow. She's just as suddenly whisked into a dream.

She finds herself in a cozy home, curled up on a bed. Black hair falls in front of her eyes, wait... Black hair? She stretches and notices how small she was. This wasn't her body. She could make out voices coming from somewhere downstairs, whoever was controlling the dream was headed towards them.   
She (the boy?) crouches down at the top of the stairs and quietly listens to the people talking.

A woman's voice was heard first  
"I don't know what to do anymore, his darkness is getting more powerful.. I'm afraid he's going to turn like him. 

A familiar voice responds to the woman  
\- Ben's fine, he's a kid, I used to get into fights when I was his age 

\- Yes but you didn't have the Force Han, he does, and he's not using it like he should. I think we should send him to Luke so he can train him, and maybe help him find the light 

Han? Han Solo? It sounded like his voice

\- You know I don't understand the force like you or Luke do, but I still think he should stay here. He probably doesn't want to be away from us and all of his friends...

\- I understand that, but it's for his own good, will you think about it? I can sense his darkness getting stronger as he gets older and it scares me

She could sense the boys anxiety spiking at the thought of being sent away from his home.   
What was this? Han has a son? 

_You see my boy? They don't love you, they'd rather get rid of you so you can be someone else's problem. They know they'll be much happier without you_

What was that voice she just heard? It sounded real but it was disembodied, almost as if it was directly in her head? 

The dream slowly fades away, and she wakes up in her bunk, the morning sun shining through the small window in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! What's going to happen? Will Rey find out more about Ben? Will she get answers from Han and Leia? Find out on the next DRAGONBALL Z ... I mean .. just keep reading lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has social anxiety

Someone had left her a change of clothes, a grey tunic and matching pants. Her body was still stiff but after a quick shower and a change of clothing she felt more relaxed. The pain she had suffered through before was still there but it had become much more manageable. 

She slowly makes her way to the mess hall where several people were eating breakfast. She felt out of place and just stood there taking a look at all the people for a moment. There were several humans but also a few Mon Calamari, Togrutas and even a Sullustan. It reminded her of a busy morning at Niima Outpost. A man approaches her as she was taking in the crowd, and welcomes her   
" You must be Rey! I'm Poe, Finn told me all about how you both helped save BB8 and prevented the enemy from finding the map. I can't thank you enough!   
He says before flashing a smile at her with a perfect set of teeth

He pulls up a chair at the pilot table, and after giving her a cup of caf starts introducing everyone to her.   
She doesn't remember anyone's names apart from Poe, Jessika and Snap.   
Trying to change the subject to distract her from the nervousness she feels, she asks about Finn  
"I saw him getting transported to the medical bay but I haven't heard anything else, is he awake? 

Poe sighs sadly   
" Doctor Kalonia is doing her very best, she had to replace some of his spine and he's currently submerged in bacta. There's nothing left to do but wait"  
He pauses before adding  
\- I heard you both fought against Kylo Ren, how did you do it? 

Rey looks down at her caf and mumbles something about dumb luck. Her pain was flaring up again but she ignores it. She had never interacted with so many people before and didn't know how to do it.

Han shows up in the mess hall at that moment. Remembering her dream she excuses herself to go see him. Poe gets up as she leaves  
"Ok! But come see me after if you want a grand tour of the base! 

She smiles in response and walkes towards Han.

Before she could say anything Han spots her  
"I'm glad you're up! Leia wants to see you 

...

Rey was led into a meeting room, there was a large table in the center along with several holographic maps and databases surrounding it. 

She recognized the piece of the map leading to Skywalker floating above the table. A petite woman with intricate braids was standing next to it with her back to them. 

"I'm glad you're here, I heard you had a hard time when you came back, are you feeling better now?  
The woman turns to face them, she has a kind face and Rey swears she had met her before

"Yes, much better, I'm not sure what happened, but whatever it was I'm fine now 

\- I wanted to thank you personally for all the hard work you did protecting the map. I'm also sorry you got captured by the First Order, we should have been there for you.   
She turns back towards the map  
"The map still incomplete but I'm sure we'll figure it out soon. 

A golden droid walks in the room at that moment, running into Han who scowls at him. 

"R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news!   
A small blue and white droid follows behind along with an excited BB8 

The General looks at the droid  
"Tell me Threepio

R2 D2 projects a hologram of a map. He places it above the smaller piece so that they fit together.

Leia sits down and gasps "Luke...  
Han rushes over to her and hugs her while they both stare up at the map.   
Rey simply looks at the couple hugging each other with her eyes wide open in shock. She was too distracted by the dream she had to appreciate the map having been completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we're almost done I have feels 😭


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's wrap this up! Part 2 will be up shortly!

Han and Chewie are both loading up the Falcon the next day.   
The news about Luke Skywalker quickly spread throughout the base and a renewed feeling of hope was felt. 

Rey says her goodbyes to the few people she met during her short stay. Poe insists on a hug and says he'll pay her back for rescuing his droid.   
"I hear you're a good pilot! We can fly around together when you're back 

\- That sounds lovely, I'll see you when I get back. And please comm the Falcon if anything changes with Finn 

He gives her another hug and whispers "promise" in her ear as he walks away 

Leia is standing in front of the Falcon when Rey walks up to her. The General then turns to face the young woman  
"Thank you Rey,   
I know you'll be able to bring back Luke. He's become quite stubborn in his old age but I believe in you.

Leia leans in to hug her, it almost feels maternal. So strange, she wonders what happened to her son.

Han comes up towards them and holds Leia close. Rey moves back a bit to give them a moment of privacy. Once the couple separates she looks up at them.

"Who is Ben?

They both look crestfallen at the question and she immediately regrets asking.   
She started apologizing when Leia shakes her head and walks up to her   
"He was our son, Ben Solo, he died at Luke's temple on that night 

Rey looks down at her feet but Han puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her  
"It's ok kid, you didn't know...  
We can still bring someone back though. Let's get my hermit of a brother in law 

With that, she climbs into the falcon, wondering why she had the feeling that they didn't tell her the whole truth.

...

After a few days travel, the Falcon finally makes it to Ahch-To. The Island is surrounded by dark blue ocean and is covered in plant life.   
Rey thinks she'll never get tired of seeing so much green. 

She walks out of the Falcon, ready to meet with the living legend, Luke Skywalker.


	16. 0

Part 2 is up! Don't forget to check it out!


End file.
